Role Reversal
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? Would you give one if given the chance? What if it was to the one you loved? What if you ran out of time? (#Lindseride) CHAP 5 UP NOW
1. Careful What you Wish For

**Title: Role Reversal  
 **Chapter 1 – Careful what you Wish For  
****

 **Summary:** Do you believe in second chances? Would you give one if given the chance? What if it was to the one you loved? What if you ran out of time? (#Lindseride)

 **A/N:** We're back with a new Kelly/Erin centric adventure! This one's a bit darker – eeks! And focused solely on our main pair…with a few of my standard cameo's from 51 and 21 hehe this one is a short little adventure while we prepare for a bigger one and hope everyone is buckled in for the ride! Here we go….

 _ **~MFR, thanks for the prodding for this and hope this makes you smile and I did at least a good job; I tried to keep so close to our original outline. You are amazing and a real inspiration to me.~**_

* * *

 _"Kelly…oh god Kelly…" Erin cried as she held Kelly's dying body in her arms, a piece of crushed paper now stained red at her feet. "Kelly!" Erin yelled into his lifeless expression, her hands red from trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his battered body._

 _Suddenly his eyelids started to slowly open and he looked up at her with a haunted look. "Erin…" he whispered in a soft hoarse tone. "I believe…in…u…"_

 _"Kelly…shhhh…don't talk," Erin cried, her tears falling onto his bloodstained face and causing grisly trails to appear on his stubbled jaw. "You have to hang on okay…you…you can't leave me…Kelly I…I believe…oh god Kelly I do…" Erin said trying to shake him to keep him awake. "Kelly…please…" she cried._

 _"Don't… cry," he whispered as he tried to lift his arm to touch her face one last time._

 _"Kelly you have to hang on," Erin begged in agony. "Kelly…"_

 _"Erin…I…I lov…" he said with one last breath and then…_

 _"NO!" Erin yelled into the cold dark night, drops of rain still blanketing her and the precious life form she held in her arms. "Kelly you can't leave me! I believe…I do…I…" Erin yelled in agony. "How could I have been so blind…why didn't I…Kelly…NO!" Erin yelled once more… "I love you too! You hear me right!"_

 _Suddenly a light shone on her and she froze in place, Kelly's lifeless body still in her arms. "Erin…" a voice called to her as a figure approached. "Erin…." Erin heard her name but kept her watery eyes fixed firmly on Kelly's dead body._

 _"Erin…"_

 _"No…" she whispered in vain "I….believe…I do…Kelly…please come back to me…Kelly…I believe…"_

"Erin…!"

XXXXXXXX

"You have this all wrong!" Kelly shot back with a groan. "How about being objective like you usually are?" Kelly asked quickly.

"You've been picking at Skyler since CPD arrived on scene yesterday. The fire was put out and AI did their part then it was given to us because the two bodies were deemed not natural causes. We have a witness, who happens to be…"

"A dirty cop?" Kelly retorted in haste.

"A respected detective…" Erin corrected him. "Who's your source? Benny right? He has a soft spot for Street also? You haven't seen as many of these types as I have. Street is telling you what _you_ want to hear."

"He's telling _us_ the truth. You also heard what he said," Kelly replied. "Skyler is dirty."

"With what proof? He said…I saw _that guy_ do it. He nodded to Skyler who happened to be the _only one_ at the end of the hallway but couldn't offer any _real_ proof and now in interrogation he won't fess up to anything," Erin replied with a huff.

"Course he's not going to say it to his face!"

"Skyler has proof it was someone else."

"That he probably planted," Kelly retorted in sarcasm as Erin shot him a dry look.

"Do you honestly expect us to take whatever Jason Street says seriously?" She huffed as they watched Skyler and his partner Burt Rogers question Jason Street from behind the tinted glass. "Why do you want to trust him so badly?"

"How can you judge him so fast?" Kelly countered as the two of them stood inches apart in the small, stuffy room. "You always said you felt bad for those that had a tough life. He had that. Where's his second chance?"

"I tried and then, what did he say? He said wasn't an abused child he had a normal life, a regular upbringing and was forced into that life and then we found out he didn't. He played us then to try to get on our good side and he's playing you now. Just because someone has a poor upbringing doesn't mean they have to resort to something wrong. Does he remind you of someone personal?"

"What? No," Kelly countered in haste as his voice lowered and her dark brows arched.

"I can't believe you'd take his word over one of CPD's top police investigator's," Erin said firmly, her tone a little softer as well.

"Well he didn't try to _sweet talk_ me."

"Really? You bring that up now?" She looked at him with a less than amused expression as he shrugged.

"He was pretty fast to try to divide your team and keep you all away from the scene and…from my advice."

"By what? Being polite?"

"Skyler's crooked. Why do you think he said Voight could be second point on this… _after_ Voight insisted on taking lead," Kelly said looking away from the man in the interrogation room, staring at Kelly through the thick dark glass.

"It was his case first! Voight knew that and stepped back. It made sense for Skyler to stay on point."

"Skyler didn't want us finding out the truth and shutting down whatever he has going on. Boden said that place has been a hot spot for years and it's also seen their fair share of dirty cops."

"Kelly…"

"You asked for advice on this because it's in our area and because we have been to that house a lot more than you have on a variety of calls. I've seen this guy around and I'm telling you, he's not a killer. He's a fall guy. I'm giving you advice. Take it!"

"We only got involved because of my connection to…to Sandy. That was Voight's insistence. Skyler might not have firm proof on him, but he knows Street has motive. He needed the money to keep his addiction going. His dealer even confirmed their meeting later that day. Sandy was undercover and in the wrong place at the wrong time and she said no…and he killed her!"

"He wasn't high when you brought him in and he's not high now! So he made a few bad choices but…" Kelly tried to reason once more.

"But he didn't have to make those choices. He didn't have to turn to drugs. Or murder!"

"Maybe he had no choice!" Kelly retorted. "Sometimes people who don't want to do things do them because they have to!"

"Was he forced them?" Erin asked in disbelief. "He had a choice. He said so! He killed an innocent woman. Someone I promised would be alive after all this was over. She died because I failed Kelly. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Horrible I know but…but I just don't think he did it."

"You need to stop listening to your father's gossip. Yeah I read the report last year where Skyler shot down one of Benny's Arson claims and in the end Skyler was right and I'm sure Benny was pissed."

"This has nothing to do with it. And Skyler isn't playing to _my_ emotions."

"Again with that? Jealous?" She blurted out before she could take it back; the two of them locked in a heated gaze before they both backed up a bit.

"I'm just saying I think he's a great manipulator."

"I am not being manipulated!"

"Whoa!" Jay Halstead pulled the door to the small room open at the most inopportune moment. "You two still at it?"

"No!" "Yes!"

"Okay so…what's going on?"

"Kelly thinks Street is telling the truth when he says Skyler is our mark."

"What? With what proof?" Jay looked at his partner who shrugged.

"He told me," Kelly confessed.

"When?" Jay pressed.

"Before Skyler hauled him into interrogation. Skyler had a call and Street took the opportunity to tell me. But he won't finger Skyler to his face."

"He only told Kelly because he knew he'd never get his lies past the whole team. He's giving us nothing but Skyler and he has no proof other than his word and that won't hold up on anything," Erin explained. "But this past hour Skyler hasn't gotten much from Street, so it looks like we're back to square one anyways."

"Well if there is no proof then Street will walk and we'll move on to the next _real_ suspect," Jay mused.

"Skyler isn't prodding much because he wants him on his own. This is all for show. With Street out there then he's fair game. Then what?" Kelly asked in a softer tone. "Let him go when Rogers and Skyler knows he's told us the truth? He's a dead man. They'll find his real hideout and take him out."

"He's not telling the truth so he won't be in danger. He has nothing they or us want," Erin said firmly. "The evidence points to Skyler's snitch Donner who fingered Rex and I believe him. He had reason to kill Sandy. Thanks for the help but…but I think we'll have other leads to follow."

"Unbelievable," Kelly muttered as he looked at her in disbelief and then just shook his head as he turned to leave.

He gave her a small frown but then paused before he looked at the glass and then felt his heart sink; the same emotions she felt at the same time as he. Course he was jealous. They had finally made a romantic connection and he had hoped grow into more and had taken the chance to ask her out again, last night for this coming weekend. But that all seemed so distant now and it was further complicated by the fact that Nolan Skyler made a point of singling out Erin as soon as he arrived on the scene, summarily dismissed the CFD and said Voight would be second hand on _his_ case if necessary. Another part was his father and he knew that as much as people faulted Benny's personality flaws, his professional judgement was usually on point.

Erin looked at Kelly with remorse and just hoped and prayed when he left precinct 21 that things would still be okay between them. They had started to grow closer together and she wasn't interested in Skyler in the least. But maybe he did have it in for Benny and figured he'd make Kelly pay for the sins of his father? _This can't end soon enough_! She inwardly lamented.

XXXXXXXX

"We're done here," Nolan Skyler stated loudly, having enjoyed the performance he put on, mostly for the benefit of those behind the glass while he bided his time until he got the call that someone else who had crossed him was dealt with – giving him a solid alibi that could be corroborated with the CPD no less. Now it was time to let Jason Street back into the public domain, wait until the cover of dark and finish the job he had started before interrupted by Erin's CI and usher himself into upper office with a few black aces in his crooked pockets.

"I'm not lying," Jason protested. "Can I see another cop? Or that Firefighter? When I came in…he wanted to help me…can I talk to him again?" He asked as he referred to Kelly Severide.

"First off…Kelly Severide is a _firefighter_ ….not a cop. So unless you are on fire right now…he's _useless_ ," Skyler replied with a touch of sarcasm that forced Kelly to narrow his gaze. "Second…I'm in charge here. Not _him._ So I don't care what he tried to do. So here's your choice…it's either jail or the gutters. Your pick Jason. See how kind I'm being? Your petty theft isn't enough to waste the ink in my pen. I thought you could help solve a murder but you have given me nothing of use. So…you have about five seconds to consider my generous offer. Home…or a nice cold jail cell," Skyler said smugly as he toyed a bit longer. In reality, he wanted him back on the streets so he could finish the job he started before he was interrupted by the untimely fire that started this whole messy ball on the downward roll.

After a few seconds Jason Street turned his defeated gaze back to the sinister man before him and huffed. "I'll go home I guess."

"Good choice," Skyler agreed proudly and then turned back to the black glass and winked.

XXXXXXXX

"Erin you can't let him go," Kelly protested. "He…it's a setup!"

"Well that's what he wants. You just heard it for yourself," Erin said firmly.

"Jail or the gutters? Course he'd pick the gutters! That's no deal."

"Only you believe this junkie and that's not good enough," she said firmly.

"So what I think is not good enough?" Kelly asked softly. "It doesn't count for anything in this case?"

"Hey buddy, easy," Jay warned. "I heard it too. Skyler asked and he said yes."

"Kelly he wants to go. We can't force him to stay. You want him arrested? Skyler is giving him an out," Erin said firmly.

"Well he would have made a better choice if we made him a good deal…we need to protect him. Where the hell is Voight?"

"A deal? With what? He's given us nothing. Only pointing the finger at the man who arrested him for petty possession which Skyler is willing to just let go with a warning, after hearing that Street can't give us anything good. He told you what he thought you wanted to hear and then tell us. Get the bleeding heart on his side. Now he wants to go because he knows we can see through his lies," Erin started with a heavy sigh.

"Right…what I think doesn't matter."

"Kelly…" Erin started as she watched him disappear outside into the hallway and out of view and looked at Jay in remorse. "Coulda handled that better right?"

"He'll cool down. He's got it in the DNA to help and Street played him," Jay shrugged.

"Do you think Skyler is trying to emotionally manipulate me?" "Erin dared to ask and then was shocked by Jay's silent response. "Great…I'm not letting myself get played by him but we have no proof. We both believe that Skyler's partner Rogers is shady. Skyler is up for Chief…what would be his motive to kill some two bit junkie and jeopardize that?"

"Unless Skyler killed his own undercover man right before he killed Sandy just like we suspect Rogers did with the undercover cop last week Skyler knew Doug's or whatever his name is was on to them and had him killed. Rogers killed his partner. The three of them were handpicked by Skyler. That is kinda convenient. Rex would be a perfect fall guy. Sandy probably showed up thinking she'd get the goods on one of them and Street was probably there for who knows what and saw it all."

"You believe Kelly now?"

"Just playing out his point of view."

"We need to find Rex. We find him and I'm sure we'll have our killer and our case as he'll tell us the whole truth to save his ass," she replied as she headed for the door to go out into the hallway. She spied Kelly's form at the end of the hallway and dared to head toward him; her heart rate picking up the pace with each step. _I can't lose him over one lousy case! Not now…not when things were building so beautifully._

XXXXXXXX

"But I'm telling the truth…I know who killed that woman…I just need to talk…to someone…else," the junkie sputtered as he was hoisted from his chair and escorted out of the room; the two of them nearly banging into Kelly who stopped and looked at them with a heavy frown. The young man stopped in front of Kelly and looked at him in anger. "You said you could help me."

"I tried…" Kelly started as Skyler neared Kelly in haste.

"Help? In what way? How could _you_ help him?" Skyler asked in haste as he and Kelly stood inches apart; neither about to back down.

"In any way I could, which is more than you are doing. Why are you in such a hurry to get him outta here? Want to finish what you started?" Kelly countered firmly as Skyler's eyes narrowed and he held Kelly's gaze a few seconds longer.

"Trying to finish what daddy couldn't?" Skyler snickered before he turned and tried to usher a protesting Jason Street toward the front door of Precinct 21.

"You said I was telling the truth and that they'd believe me," Street taking a large gulp, panic filling his slightly watery eyes.

"Sorry. I failed."

"Aww how sweet," Skyler taunted. "Defending the little guy, remind you of you once Severide? Yeah I know all about you and your _family._ So back off before I cite you for obstruction of justice. _"_

"'cuse me? What the hell does that mean?"

Erin found herself wincing at Skyler's remark but inside she felt they had nothing more to hold Street on and letting him go was their only course of action. The evidence pointed to the hit-man and that is what the team had to pursue now and set the record straight for good.

Kelly balled his fist and made a move to punch Skyler just as Jay rushed in to pull him back. "Let it go," Jay warned as Kelly pulled back with a small frown.

"Voight will be done with his case and when he's back…"

"I'm lead on this, remember? Maybe remind him of that also in case he forgets…in case _any_ of you forget," Skyler interrupted Jay as Erin turned her attention to Jason Street and found herself staring at him in surprise before muttering to herself. "I wonder…" she muttered to herself.

"What!" Jason demanded of Erin. "You wonder what?"

Erin looked at Jason Street and frowned. He had a similar resemblance to Kelly and part of her was finding the eerie semblance disconcerting; right down to the warm sapphire pools that held so much panic. However, this was business. "I'm just wondering what you would have become if your life had turned out differently. What could you have become if given a different life? Made a different choice?"

" _Him_ ," the junkie whispered to her, making Erin look at him in surprise. "I would have b-become him," he said again referring to Kelly. "Given the right choices…always wanted to be a firefighter."

Kelly watched, with his mouth tightly drawn, as the young man was shooed toward the door to go out.

"Nice try Severide we'll have another chance at this. But you coming at me? Maybe you'll have another chance at that too. And if that does happen, you'll lose more than some pathetic streetwise," Skyler whispered smugly as he marched up to Street and hauled the junkie through the front door. "Don't worry kid, I'll take you someplace safe."

Kelly turned to Erin and just looked at her with a slight frown.

"One chance," Kelly said softly. "That's all he asked for."

"Well find the evidence with the help of someone on the level. We'll find Rex and then this case will be over."

"He's right," Kelly said making her stop in her tracks. "I believed him."

"Kelly…"

"He's right!" Kelly said loudly. "Given the right choice…the one chance…he could have been me…or vice versa. You didn't even listen, didn't give him that chance. _What if it was me_!" He said turning on his heel and walking the other way, leaving Erin standing in the middle of the hallway to contemplate what he just told her.

"He just needs a few to cool down," Jay reminded her. "What's the deal with Skyler and Severide anyways?"

"Something with Benny but I don't know more than a few case details. He didn't like him the moment we showed up on the scene but odd that he's directing it at Kelly if he has some beef with Benny," Erin replied with a small frown. "Think he has personal history with Kelly that Kelly isn't telling us."

"Well whatever it is, back to the leads on Rex. We'll get this guy and then Skyler will be gone."

"The sooner the better," she agreed as she watched Jay take his leave and then found herself alone in the hallway. _'What if it was me…_ ' were the morbid words that played over and over again in Erin's mind as she headed back to the Intelligence in a cloud of gloom. "Only a few more hours," she said to herself as she plopped down into her desk chair. "Then Voight will be back and he'll sort out this mess. He can go head to head with Skyler," she mused somberly. Erin wandered over to the window and watched Kelly get into his Mustang and slam the door shut so hard it nearly made her jump. _He'll calm down for the next few hours and then you call him later tonight and make amends…_

She heard Atwater and Ruzek return and for the next few hours her mind was occupied with work instead of her own personal misery. She could only kick herself inside for letting Kelly go in such heated anger but knew that Jay was right. He'd blow off some steam, talk to Matt and then hopefully calm down in a few hours. She only hoped that he stayed away from Nolan Skyler as the veteran Detective didn't need any further reason to come after him.

But just as she got ready to go, her phone buzzed and she was quick to pull it. _'Dinner? – Nolan.'_ "Ugh…" she whispered before she promptly texted back that she already had plans.

Erin quickly finished up her paperwork and then headed home. After eating another lukewarm microwave TV dinner she quickly showered and got ready for bed; her mood as low as it could get. She lay down under the covers and looked at a small picture of her and Kelly on her phone; a selfie on their first date; both of them with happy smiles. "No way Kelly," she whispered towards his smiling face. "I wish you could see that…he had his chance, he didn't take it…sorry but I just don't believe…"

XXXXXXXX

Kelly lay in his bed that same night, staring at a picture of he and Erin on his phone. "Did you let Skyler get to you or did you just not want to listen?" Kelly asked softly to her smiling face. "Why can't you see…given the chance he would be different….I wish there was some way I could make you see that I am right…I wish you could experience that for yourself…I wish you would come to believe me…"

XXXXXXXX

Erin woke from her sleep with loud crack of thunder and lighting. "Damn," she lightly cursed as she rolled over onto her other side and tried to get back to sleep. "Will this night ever end?" She moaned as she finally drifted back to sleep. Another loud crash woke her once again. She flipped on the light and looked at the picture of her and Kelly and instantly felt her heart sink a bit further. It wasn't that late and her mind was too active from all the agitation between them and she knew that Voight would call them on it the following day if it wasn't cleared up. He hated personal tension from any member on his team and rightly so. "Have to make this right," she whispered to herself as she reached for her phone. But just as she dialed the number the lights went out and she heard a small crash and the call would have to wait. "Kelly…" was all she managed as she dropped the phone in the darkness and then tried to find it and put it back on her dresser. "Maybe I'll just wait till morning and call him and talk to him before the rest of the team comes in. Fix this rift between us," she mumbled as she tried to find her way back to bed in the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Erin groaned as she rolled over and looked at the blinking clock early the next morning. "Damn it!" She cursed as she pushed herself out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. "Storm…now I'm late!" She said rushing back into her bedroom to get ready and head into work. She quickly dressed and headed for the precinct. "I have to talk to Voight and then tell him I have to talk to Kelly before the rest of the team gets in," Erin muttered to herself in haste. "Then Jay and I, we'll just go back over the file and…" she said pulling into the parking lot as she tried Kelly's number once more. "Why won't you pick up…" she huffed as she hurried inside. "Not in service? What the hell…did I misdial?"

"Late as usual huh Lindsay," came a curt remark from behind.

"I uh…what?" Erin asked in shock as she turned around to face a very angry looking Voight. "Late? I'm early. How did the case against Wilson go yesterday?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Voight growled.

"Sorry?" Erin replied in disbelief.

"What the hell do I have to do to make it clear that you are only allowed to be late once a week?" He snapped angrily.

"I said I was sorry," she said firmly. "The storm last night knocked out the power and…" she stammered to get an excuse out.

"I don't want any more excuses! If it happens again I'll dock you pay."

"What?" Erin asked in shock.

"Don't screw with me Lindsay," he said turning on his heel and walking away in a huff. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Okay but I…"

"Later!"

"What is his problem?" Erin muttered to herself.

"Just the usual," came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Adam. Did you find anything more on Rex?"

"Rex?" Adam asked in wonder as he neared a very bewildered Erin. "Who's Rex? New boyfriend?"

"What? No! Rex Reinhold. You and Atwater found a clue in Sandy's case that thought it might be him. Sandy, my CI? Voight said I was too emotional to go after Rex…so he sent…you two?"

"What drugs are you on?" Adam asked with a frown. "And who's Sandy? One of your club friends? Is she hot?"

"Club…friends?" Erin asked slowly. "Hot…what? No…she's…"

"Just…don't bring that into work okay? Voight might go there for his own kicks but the rest of us don't want any part of it!"

"What…are you talking about?"

"Look I know you probably had another rough night but don't let your side job interfere with this one," Adam warned.

 _"Side job?"_

"Just be warned," he said as he walked away.

"Warned? I don't have a side job. What is going on here?" Erin asked turning and heading for the locker room. She neared the entrance and noticed Atwater's back to her, looking like he was leaning in on someone. Making out? Kevin? With who? Upton?. "At least some things are still normal," she smirked to herself.

"Oh sorry," Atwater said pulling away from his lover.

"It's…o…kay…" Erin said slowly as she gazed upon another man, a white male but shorter than Atwater. "I uh…right…carry on," she said turning away and rushing out of the locker room. "Okay I'm in the Twilight Zone," she said rushing for her precinct. "I need to call Kelly."

"Morning Erin," Mouse said from his corner.

Erin gazed upon a very different looking Mouse and then did a double take. "Mouse?" She asked in surprise, eyeing his slicked down hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Hello," he said softly. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's uh…you're here I mean hair…it's so…slick…and…when did you get glasses?"

"Since like grade three," Mouse snided softly. "Like my tie?"

"Sure," Erin said with a slow, weak smile.

"It looks like you could use something to calm your nerves. Rough night again huh."

"What exactly do I do at night that everyone knows about?" Erin practically blurted out.

"Well you uh…" Mouse said looking down. "Erin you're a dancer," he said with a soft whisper.

"A what!"

"A dancer," Mouse said with a small smile.

"Ballet right?"

"Exotic," Mouse replied with a whisper.

"I uh…no…that's not me," Erin insisted. "…and I would never…"

"You needed the money to put yourself through school remember?"

"No! It's not…I…" Erin tried again.

"Erin we all make choices we regret, but now I guess you'll have to just live with it," Mouse shrugged.

"This can't be…Mouse! I need to call Kelly!" Erin demanded in an angry tone.

"Who?" Mouse asked with a frown. "Who's Kelly? Is she…"

" _HE_ … Kelly Severide…"

"Who's he?"

"Never mind I'll just go to 51 clear this up and be back. Tell Jay when you see him I'll be right back!" With that she rushed out of the precinct back down to her car and sped over to Firehouse 51. "You can ignore my calls but you can't ignore me when I'm standing face to face with you," she mused as she stopped her car and hurried toward the front entrance. "Matt!"

"Hey Erin…what's up?"

"I need to see Kelly."

"Who?"

"Okay…I'm so done with the no one knows Kelly Severide routine," she stopped as she looked at Matt's expression. "I just need to see him about the case. He was pissed right? Told you? And now he's like…Matt I know he doesn't play games so I just need to see him. Is he here? I don't see his car. I tried his cell but it's not in service."

"Who's Kelly? What case?" Matt retorted once more. "What are you talking about?"

"He's…he's the squad Lieutenant. Come on Matt…I'm too tired for games."

"What? Well unless Boden hired someone new overnight and fired Street and didn't tell me then…just the regular guys here."

"Wait what…who? Who did you say? Street? Street who?"

"Jason Street. You know…the 51 Squad Lieutenant."

"Did you just say Jason Street?" Erin asked in shock, her heart about to explode as her world crashed to a sudden halt.

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so how was it so far? I had this angsty idea in mind for a bit and finally dared to post (b/c hey angst is what we do best with some happy light at the FARRRR end of the tunnel hehe) and I hope you are wanting to see where this goes and how Erin and Kelly's first meeting will be in this odd universe. Please do review before you go b/c we are sooooo nervous you'll all hate this little adventure (yikes) and thanks so much!


	2. Light becomes Darkness

**Title: Role Reversal  
** **Chapter 2 – Light becomes Darkness**

 **A/N:** We want to really extend a special THANK YOU to everyone so far who has read and is enjoying this story. So hope you all like this angsty little update.

* * *

 _"Squad…Lieutenant?"_

"Yeah Jason, why?" Matt inquired.

"Because…Jason Street is a druggie…he is…was Kelly's main…his…main…" she said looking at Matt with a blank stare.

"Jason a druggie?" Matt laughed. "With his dad in law enforcement and his mother as well? He looks too clean cut to be…well look at him," Matt smiled as he pointing over his shoulder to inside 51 where Boden and Jason Street stood talking. "Who's Kelly? His main…what?"

Erin turned and stared at a man who had a small resemblance to Kelly. "Oh my god…this…this is not possible!" She uttered in horror as Matt looked at her in wonder. "This…this can't be…"

"What? Erin, what's going on?" Matt pressed.

"Skyler…he did this…he did this to get back at Kelly," Erin said angrily. "This is all his doing. The whole…what if scenario…he wanted to show me…damn…"

"Wait...hold on who did what? What are you talking about? Jason has been at 51 for years," Matt stated calmly.

"No he hasn't!"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Wrong?" Erin asked in frustration. "Jason Street has reversed roles with Kelly…either he did it or Skyler did it but it's no longer ha ha funny!" she fumed as she turned to go and talk to Jason Street. "Street!"

"Hey Erin…what brings CPD here?"

She just stared at him in utter shock and confusion. "Where's Kelly? He's around here right? Laughing at all this right now? All a big joke?"

"Kelly…who? Uh not sure what's going on but…hey I like jokes. What's the punchline?"

Erin felt her world start to implode as she just shook her head and offered him a small glare. "Fine…I'll find him on my own and then…there will be hell to pay when I do."

"Poor SOB," Street snickered as Erin turned to leave, marching right past Matt until he hurried after her.

"Hey hold on a sec…this Kelly guy…does he live around here? Maybe Gabby and I can help you find him," he offered.

"No I just…I'll find him…" she muttered as she turned to leave but then paused once more as Matt called out to her.

"If you need help…lemme know!"

"Okay."

 _This is a joke right? A GREAT BIG JOKE! More like a nightmare!_ Her mind inwardly yelled as she got back in her car and stared at the entrance to Firehouse 51 for a few seconds as she watched Street interact with the members of 51 like he had been there his whole life. "When I find Kelly…he's dead."

XXXXXXXX

"Where the hell have you been?" Jay questioned as she made it to the top of the stairs.

"Went to find Kelly to put an end to this madness but okay fine…I'll just play along like I'm the idiot and everyone can have a laugh at my expense!"

"Who's Kelly? What laugh?" Jay asked as she headed for her desk.

"I just…I need a moment okay," Erin huffed as Voight marched out of his office with a determined look.

"10th and Parker. Girl in the dumpster…same old thing," he said turning to leave.

" _Same old thing_?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah some chick who couldn't take care of herself. We see it all the time," Voight sighed as he left them.

"Why so insensitive?" Erin asked softly.

"Different from when?" Jay countered. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" she huffed as she glanced back at Mouse. _As soon as I'm back I'll get him to trace Kelly's phone and then I'm going to put an end to all this!_

XXXXXXXX

"So who is Kelly anyways?" Jay asked as they headed for the outside.

"A friend," Erin mumbled. "At least I thought so."

"Meet him at the club? How come I haven't seen him hanging around you?"

"I met him…never mind…now it seems like I never met him," Erin offered with a chip to her tone as she got into the car and then stared miserably out the window. _Just concentrate on the case until you are back and then ask Mouse to find Kelly and be done with this lame charade!_

"So the Parker case," Erin said opening the file.

"Probably some freeloader," Jay mumbled.

"Jay you never come down on single moms like that before," Erin commented. "Are you okay?"

"Ask yourself that. I haven't changed!" Jay snapped angrily.

"I haven't changed either…I…I am just tired."

"Yeah you are. Normally you'd be all up in Voight's face. GGYou are usually swearing at the top of your lungs. Like I said…you changed."

"I guess I have," Erin offered weakly.

"Over this guy Kelly? Must be a good influence for you to just walk away from a fight of any kind. Where does he live?"

"Yeah he's uh…I don't know." Erin pondered as they pulled up to their new case crime scene. _I can't tell him that I called his landlord and the man said the apartment was vacant and they never heard of him! This is going too far!_

She watched Jay get out of the car and head for the two officers that had marked it off with yellow tape. "If this is an alternate universe where's Kelly? Is he dead? Is that my punishment for not believing in him?" Erin asked herself miserably. "Hell couldn't be much worse. Especially if I have to spend the rest of my life without him," she said slowly getting out of the car and walking up to the small gathering of men.

The rest of the morning and early part of the afternoon passed by with depressing slowness as she worked on the case; anything to keep her mind busy and not checking her phone every few minutes. Jay didn't seem to care and spent most of his wasted hours trying to arrange a date with one of the cute police officers. Finally it was time to head back and Erin couldn't be happier; she just needed to find Kelly and be done with it.

"Hey I need a favor…a personal favor…and not case related," she told Mouse in a low tone as they both heard Voight yelling at someone who was out of their view. "Why is Voight always so angry?" Erin asked softly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Well you know the story…eight years ago he was up for Sargent and didn't take it. I mean if it wasn't for a few bribes and…well he made Lieutenant because of those guys he…"

"Bribes?" Erin asked with an arched brow.

"Right…favors…" Mouse continued. "Well every once and a while he regrets the choice and…and lets everyone know…I mean you have been the victim of…"

"The wrong choice…seems like I have," Erin pondered. "Like that junkie…"

"What junkie?"

"Oh just this case that…nearly got thrown by the wayside…it doesn't matter," Erin said with a heavy sigh. "I think I need to go home and sleep or something."

"I thought you were working tonight?" Mouse asked in a soft tone.

"I uh…I can't," she replied with a heavy sigh as Voight left his office and marched up to them.

"File this. Case closed…on to the next," he stated gruffly as he shoved the file in her hands and continued past.

"Sure…this is…" she said opening the file. "The Skyler case? And they…it's been dismissed?" She gasped. "What the hell? We still had a lead. We haven't found Rex yet! I'll kill him."

"Who?" Mouse asked.

"Nolan Skyler of course. He's some…"

"Erin I don't think threatening to kill the chief of police is a good idea."

"Chief? No, he's just a detective," Erin mumbled in shock. "He…Kelly thought he was dirty and…who was their lead…a junkie? Well at least this hasn't changed and it…it was thrown out? But Rogers was guilty? Wait…Rex was the key witness for the defense?"

"Well they found nothing to convict him and you know Voight wouldn't take the word of a junkie over his boss. They sided with Skyler. Didn't even investigate further," Mouse continued.

"I don't believe this! I need to find Kelly," she said quickly stuffing the case file into her large purse.

"Well if you need some help finding your friend…uh Kelly…I'd like to help if I can. It seems very important to you to find him and I don't mind."

"Yes that's exactly what I need. Kelly Severide. or even a Benny Severide. I need a number and…and whatever else you can find."

"Okay," Mouse said as Erin looked at him determinedly. "Oh…right now? I have to compile something for the upper Brass. Top priority. They'll know if…can it wait a few more hours?"

As much as she wanted to know now…she didn't want the only person who could actually help her find Kelly to get in trouble and then her way would be shut. "Yes…just let me know as soon as you can."

"Okay."

Erin headed towards the exit, her mood dropping deeper into despair with each step she took. "Kelly where are you?" She asked in a soft whisper.

She walked past an angry Voight and a necking Atwater and wondered what kind of hell she had accidentally landed in. "Skyler…chief of police? Halstead on the take?" She asked, getting into her car. "How can this be?" She drove back to her apartment in stony silence, let herself in and slumped down on a nearby chair. She stared miserably at the clock and watched the second hand tick by with tormented slowness. Finally after the sun had set and she felt her anger starting to get the best of her she knew it was time for a ride.

"I need a drink," she mumbled to herself as she drove numbly into the heart of Chicago. _No you don't…don't you dare walk down that path again! No matter this hell you made the choice to leave that world and it was the right choice. Don't give up!_ She reached for her purse and let her hands rest on something small and smooth. She picked up the small matchbook and frowned at the name on the outside.

"Blue Banana…" Erin read to herself. "Don't tell me," she said angrily as she slammed on the breaks and made a sharp right turn. "I'll bet anything Kelly is there right now having a drink and laughing his ass off at my expense. Time to put an end to this nonsense," Erin said angrily. "Damn him!" She cursed as she brought her car to a screeching halt in the back parking lot of the strip club. She opened the door and was about to take a step when she was greeted by a rather large gruff looking man.

"What?" Erin asked suddenly.

"Calm yourself Lindsay," the man said lighting his cigar. "I know you're not workin' tonight. Got your message."

"Right," she said trying to move past the man.

"So when uh…" he said taking her by the arm to stop her. "When are we going to…you know have our own private show?"

"When hell freezes over," she said jerking her arm free.

The large man just let out a hearty laugh as Erin quickly brushed past him and rushed for the door and hurried inside. She let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit surroundings before taking a step towards an opening into the main area of the club. The music was loud, the cigarette smoke thick and the only thing louder than the sound of the platform heels on the stage was the lewd calls from the men in the audience, yelling for more. Erin peered around the corner and started to slowly scan the audience. She noticed in the corner Voight, Olinsky and Skyler sitting at a table discussing what looked like a case file. She watched in utter shock as Voight pulled out some money and handed a little to Olinsky and a little to Skyler.

"Not possible," she uttered in shock. But as much as she wanted to confront the deal she knew she had to find Kelly. "Where are you Kelly?" She asked in growing panic. She continued to scan the audience when she felt a soft tap on the back of her shoulder.

"Thought you were off tonight honey?" One of the female entertainers asked in a low sultry voice.

"I need to find someone," Erin said turning back to the audience.

"Don't we all," the scantily clad woman laughed as she turned and headed for a door marked stage.

Erin turned her attention to the stage and cringed as she watched the show. "I would never…" she started and then stopped. "But if I made the wrong choice and…did we all make the wrong choice? What world am I in?" _HELL!_

After a few more minutes she turned to see Voight, Olinksky and Skyler get up one at a time and leave the club. She waited as long as she could before she knew it would be pointless to linger any further and then turned and headed for the back door. It was late and she was tired. But should she give up? She called Kelly's home and cell number one more time. To her dismay, each time she dialed, his cell phone came back with the rather annoying infamous " _this customer is no longer in service_ " message. It was time to leave.

She fumbled for her keys and headed for the back door. She took in a few deep breaths of cool night air, determined to try to calm her ever fraying nerves. But as she took another step she heard angry shouting, followed by some glass breaking and then swearing. She turned to see two men continuing on what looked like a rather heated discussion.

 _"I said get the hell away from here!" The larger man shouted to the one trying to get up off his knees._

 _"Please…just a little food…" the smaller man begged sadly._

 _"Get lost junkie!"_

"Not my fight," Erin commented to herself as she got into her truck and turned it on. The two men reacted immediately when they saw her headlights come on. The bouncer once again shoved the other man to the ground and then headed back into the club. Erin thought the fallen man had gotten out of the way and so started, very slowly, towards the parking entrance of the club. But as she was about to step on the gas she slammed on the breaks as she noticed the other man stand up and connect oddly with the front of her dark sedan.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she put the truck into park and went to get out. "Why don't you look where you're going?" Erin started into an angry yell. Normally she wouldn't lose her temper so, but after the day's events she was forced to endure, someone had to bear the brunt. But it was the wrong someone.

"Sorry," the man said softly as he staggered to get up. "I'm not high…I just need fo…"

"Get lost already or he'll call the cops," Erin said in exasperation.

"Okay," the man said turning to face her. He started to straighten up and Erin felt her heart starting to beat slightly faster.

"I didn't think…you…you'd come…that fast…" the man said now facing her square on.

"I uh…" she said feeling her world come to a slamming but dead halt. "I uh…oh my god…" she said staring at the disheveled appearance of the still handsome man before her. "Kelly? Kelly! What is going on? Why are you doing this to me!"

"What? I…do you know me?" He asked in a weak but firmer tone as he tried to straighten up. He winced as he wrapped an arm around his chest, tightly holding his bruised ribs as she tried to help him straighten up. "I don't know you."

"I uh…" Erin continued her useless struggle with words as her eyes started to water. She started to reach out a hand and then stopped. Her head started to shake no and her hands started to tremble as she whispered, "not possible," into the cold night air. "Kelly? Is this really you?"

"Lady…do you know me?" He asked again in a soft tone as she took a step closer.

"I…I do…" she admitted as a lump caught in her throat and she tried to keep a brave face on. "Kelly? What…is going on? Please tell me. Just some joke to realize what happens when we make the wrong choices? I get it fine…but it has to end now."

"How do you know my name?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"What do you mean? Course I know your name! I know you! What happened to you tonight?" Erin asked in a painful whisper. "Kelly…I…" she said reaching out her hand to touch him. "Why are you doing this?" She hissed sadly. "What is going on? Why are you like this? Did you and Jason plan this? Why?"

"Who's Jason? I just need something to eat," he said sadly.

"Kelly I…" Erin started only to be interrupted by an angry voice.

"HEY!" Shouted a loud angry voice from the doorway of the club. "You no good junkie! Get the hell away from my girl!"

"Gotta…go. Can't afford jail."

"No…wait! Kelly!"

Erin watched in horror as Kelly turned on his heel and darted away into a dark, dense wooded area and was gone. She locked eyes with him for a few tormented seconds before he was gone and the haunted image of his expression was forever burned into her memory long after his warm breath had died in the cold night air. She tried to run after him but lost him in the darkness and had to head back to her car in defeat; hoping that Mouse could find him and fast.

"Kelly!" Erin shouted in regret. "Come…back…" she said as vision started to blur and she inwardly cursed herself. "Kelly…" she whispered sadly as she started to slowly sag against the side of the car; her eyes fixed on the dark wooded area that she feared would forever hold captive the one person in the world she truly loved. Now lost to her…probably forever…

"Kelly…" she whispered in agony. "Where are you? What have I done?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So more angst but you know we like that right? bending the literary rules and taking chances! Is your mind bent yet? Hehe Still with me? Want to see what happens when Erin finally finds Kelly and talks to him? Think they are safe? Or does someone else know what's really going on? Please review and let us know and thanks again!


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**Title: Role Reversal  
Chapter 3 – Through the Looking Glass**

* * *

By the time Erin reached home she had completely exhausted every emotion that her body could produce. Her mouth only uttered the words…"Kelly's a junkie…Kelly's gone…this is hell…" over and over, but her brain still refused to believe that the man that stood before her tonight for a few anguished seconds was the _real_ Kelly Severide but instead he was the fabrication of a very large scheme, one of which she was the victim. For what reason? And would Kelly be that cruel? Her whole team would be involved to that degree? And overnight? She couldn't believe that either. Over a case? A difference of opinion? Truth was, at this second she didn't know what to believe.

"Kelly…I can't believe it…" she lightly lamented as she fumbled with her key to get it into the lock and inside. "Damn it!" Erin cursed as the key missed the lock and jammed into the wooden doorway. She hit the doorway with her fist and tried again; her frustration calling all the shots now, her anger in control of her usually calm exterior. She finally got inside and rushed for the phone.

"Matt where are you!" She groaned, slamming the phone down in a huff. She slumped down into a nearby chair and closed her weary eyes. Kelly's handsome but haunted expression immediately sprang into her mind and she was now forced to dwell upon the fact that Kelly was probably lost to her forever.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She wondered in torment. "Kelly…why?" Erin asked softly as her eyes watered again. "I have to find him…if Skyler thinks he's…oh my god…" she said opening her eyes wide. "Jason knew! He knew Skyler was dirty and now…now he's reversed roles with Kelly and Kelly's the target and…" she said as her world started to slowly spin around her. "Kelly has the key evidence and…and Skyler doesn't take the word of a junkie and…"

 _'Neither do you…remember,' her inner voice reminded her._ "But this is Kelly. I'll believe him," she said in a dead whisper.

 _'Is it fair to judge one over the other?'_

"It's...it's not," she finally admitted. "Kelly was right the whole time and I…I just didn't believe…but Kelly …I have to find him," she said in sudden determination. "I have to find him before Skyler does. I have to know for sure what happened. Mouse…he must have found something by now!"

Erin's heart filled with panic as she quickly pulled her coat back on and raced for the front door. She was back at the Precinct in no time, parked her car and rushed inside. She stood and listened to the silence before taking a step towards the Intelligence area, the area she normally felt at home in. She headed for her desk and was about to sit down when movement caught the corner of her eye and she let out a small gasp as Mouse stepped from behind the large filing cabinet.

"Sorry," he offered softly as she neared in a panic.

"Did you find anything about my…about Kelly Severide?" Erin rushed to ask.

"I did," Mouse said in a somber expression. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me the whole sordid tale and make it fast. Skyler is dirty and Kelly's the only one that can prove it and I have to find him first," Erin said firmly.

"Nolan Skyler? Dirty?" Matt asked with a frown. "Who said that?"

"A friend," retorted in haste. "Mouse?"

"Right…" he said holding up his latest print out. "Kelly Severide. Only child to a Benny Severide…he died about…"

"Only child? Benny died? Does it say how? Or what he did for work?"

"Benny Severide…gunned down outside Riley's car stop…he had a few run-ins with some bad dudes…seems like he was running from…yup his dealer."

"Kelly's dad? A druggie as well?" Erin asked in shock. "This just gets worse and worse. What else? What about Kelly?"

"Small arrests…mostly for possession…petty theft…"

"Does it list what he does for work? Current address? Anything that I can use to find him right now?" Erin asked weakly.

"Erin, by the sounds of his file this guy is bad news. You really want to be getting hooked up with a druggie?"

"Kelly's not a druggie!" She said in protest. "He…"

"Just made the wrong choice? What like anyone forced him?" Mouse shot back in sarcasm.

"I…" Erin said slowly sinking down into her chair. She felt a large lump starting to form in her throat as her narrowed in frustrated anger. "He wouldn't do it…I know it…" she said in soft protest. "Not willingly…not Kelly."

"Why do you care so much about this guy anyways?" Mouse asked quickly.

"I just do. I'm sorry I can't explain but I do," Erin said as her heart sunk further into her tight chest. "Does it say where he lives?"

"Yeah 522 Crescent Road is the last listed address but who knows if he's still here."

"Thanks," she said quickly jumping off her chair and standing up to leave.

"You can't go out there alone," Mouse said in haste. "It's a pretty rough neighborhood."

"I have to find him. I have to find him before Skyler does," Erin firmly stated. "Please don't try to stop me," she said reaching for her gun. "Besides I think I can handle myself."

"At least…take backup?"

She looked at him and knew he was right. But Mouse in a place like that? Could she call Jay? _Matt! Call Matt!_ "I will," she told him firmly as she pulled her phone and raced for the stairs. _Matt and Kelly are besties in…in real life…damn this is real life…he'll help me!_

 _"Sure, I'll be right there. But Erin…"_

"I know what I'm doing. See you there."

XXXXXXXX

The drive to Kelly's current place of residence was beyond morbid and agitated. With each mile that passed she found herself wondering what kind of hell she was in and how to extricate herself out of it but making sure she didn't lose everything she cared about in the process – Kelly Severide who at this point in time had a doomed future. She stopped outside the dilapidated home and stared at the dark structure with a sinking feeling. _Just go and get this over with_ her brain commanded as Matt's truck pulled up behind her.

"Nice place," Matt stated in sarcasm as he got out and headed toward her.

"Still hoping that he'll just rush out and tell me this is all some elaborate joke," she sighed as her phone buzzed to life and she was quick to answer it.

 _'Just intercepted an incoming message from a trusted source. Skyler is out looking for your friend Kelly. Be careful!'_

"Matt…we hafta hurry," she stated in haste as she hurried toward the front door. "Someone is on their way right now and if they get here first…we're all dead."

"What? Matt asked as he fell into step beside her. "So what is this all about? I mean really?"

"Truth? Okay…here goes. I was working on a case…well this case to be exact…and Kelly…we asked him for advice because you al…he knows the area…and he suspected Skyler…he had a junkie in and…and I said that given the same choice everything would be the same…I guess this is fate's way of showing me I'm wrong. Jason…this guy in my well universe I guess. Jason Street," Erin said with a laugh. "He said that given the chance he'd be Kelly. That he would turn out like Kelly and…"

"And that Kelly would be like him?" Matt asked in confusion. "Sounds like revenge to me."

"But why? Kelly tried to help Street. In fact he's the only one that would. I just don't get it. Maybe I'm in hell. Well life without Kelly would be hell."

"He must be very special to you," Matt noted warmly.

"He is."

"Does he know how lucky he is to have someone like you so worried about him? Much less care about him?"

"I don't deserve him," Erin uttered sadly. "Not at all." Erin felt her heart starting to beat a little faster as she flipped on her flashlight in one hand and readied her gun in the other as they neared the stairs. "Let's go," she whispered to Matt.

Erin paused at the bottom, not sure if she actually wanted to see Kelly in such a state but knew she'd already come this far and she couldn't stop now; if for nothing else she owed it to him to try to make right what she could. "Still with me?" She whispered to Matt.

"Believe it or not," Matt retorted in a semi-sarcastic tone as they started up the stairs.

After stepping through the first rotten step at the top and having Matt pull her out, Erin reached the top and then pushed the rotting door all the way open and carefully stepped inside. She felt the ground beneath her start to give way and hurried another step over to a more solid looking piece of wood.

"Kelly?" She called out in a small timid voice.

"Why are you so worried about this guy?" Matt asked in a soft tone as he struggled to keep his balance on the pieces of wood supporting him.

"Because I know this isn't the real Kelly and trust me…you do to," she confessed softly. "Kelly?" Erin tried again. She heard shuffling up ahead and felt her heart starting to beat a little bit faster. "Kelly I just want to talk to you," she tried in a warm tone. "Please come out?"

"Go away," a small voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Kelly please," Erin pleaded sadly. "Just a few minutes. I just…" she paused as she noticed movement from the corner of her eye and immediately shone the flashlight to a corner where Kelly was huddled and squinting at her.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Kelly asked in a weak tone.

"A friend," she tried with a warm smile as she took another step towards him. "I just want to…well talk," she offered, as a small lump formed in her throat.

"Just go away," he told her in a weary tone. "I just want to be alone."

"You saw Rogers kill the witness? He was an undercover cop?" Erin asked calmly. "And there was also a woman named Sandy? And there was a cop with dark curly hair and a mustache…you saw him kill her right? Nolan Skyler?"

"I did," Kelly admitted with a heavy sigh. "Why the hell do you care? No one believes me. I tried to tell the cops. They asked for proof. I have none. Only my word. That's not good enough."

"I want to believe you," Erin said taking another step closer. "Please talk to me."

"What for? So you can send Skyler after me to kill me too? Finish it off so you can get back to whatever business you cops have going on in that place. You're part of it!" Kelly shot back in disgust.

"I would never…I…"

"You did for the last one…my friend Ron…he saw and you guys wanted to cover it up…it will be the same this time. So go away…"

"Kelly I want to help you," Erin continued, not backing down; taking another step closer, her gun now back in its holster at her side. "Please?" She asked bending down a few feet from him. She stared at his dirty and battered face and felt her heart start to beat even faster, her world sinking further into oblivion with each passing minute.

"What?" Kelly wondered in a soft tone.

"You…like that…it makes me…Kelly I have to ask…did you…I mean did you do all this to show me that Jason well…that you and he were right and I was wrong?"

"Do what?" Kelly queried her with a frown. "Look lady I…"

"Erin," she corrected kindly. "Please call me Erin…Kelly…"

"What is it you want _Erin_?" Kelly asked directly.

"I want to help you," Erin replied.

"Will you give me a job? Something to eat?"

"I will give you anything I can," she said leaning in closer.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Kelly you won't believe me if I told you," Erin sighed in a weary tone. "But right now, I just want to help you."

"Can you put me in the witness protection program?"

"If your testimony puts away…"

"Erin they'll never listen to his word…a jury wouldn't believe the word of a junkie over…"

"He's not a junkie!" Erin snapped as she glared at Matt with an angry stare. "He just made the wrong choice."

"Well that is his problem then."

"Matt I know you better than you know yourself…trust me you and Kelly are close friends…where I…come from," Erin informed him as Matt pursed his lips. "We have to help him."

"He doesn't want help," Matt insisted.

"Why do you want to help me?" Kelly looked at Erin and asked.

"Kelly I know Skyler is dirty and that he is looking for you," Erin confessed in haste. "Before I tell you anymore I need to get you away from here."

"I can take care of myself," Kelly replied with a wince as he moved and felt his bruised ribs send shooting pains into his body once again.

"I know you can," Erin added in concern. "But I want to help. Will you let me?" She softly begged, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Kelly whatever hell we are forced to endure apart in this world please let me at least try to help you…I need to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I…I just do," she stammered in torment. "Look, just come back to my place and we can talk there. I promise if after that I'll bring you back here and…and you can go back to…to whatever you have here. Just give me a chance okay?" Erin watched Kelly look up at her with a look of anguish and then let out a sigh of resignation.

"If I say no you'll just wait until I give in right?"

"Right," Erin said standing back up with a small smile. "Help me Matt," she asked kindly. Matt stepped in and together they helped Kelly stand to his feet, collect his equilibrium and then head for the front door.

"You really think Skyler is going to come for him tonight?" Matt asked as they slowly headed for the front door.

"I do," Erin answered firmly.

"Shouldn't you bring Jay in on this? He is your partner after all," Matt suggested as they helped Kelly into the front seat of the car and close the door behind him.

"Look I don't this sounds odd but right now I don't know Jay well enough to trust him with Kelly's life. I know that might sound strange but believe me it's true. I just need to keep Kelly safe until I can talk to him and see what he says. Once that's done then…then I guess things will go back to normal," she huffed, turning to Kelly with a sad glance.

"Well I might know someone who can help us," Matt suggested heading around to Erin's side to get in as well. "Don't worry I can wake them up this late."

"Can we trust them?" Erin inquired with some hesitation.

"Course we can," Matt confirmed in a firm tone as he referred to his wife.

"Matt you don't have to you know," Erin told him, getting inside the still warm vehicle.

"I want to," Matt responded firmly as he glanced at Kelly. "Because I too believe that everyone can have a second chance."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so the angst continues! Yikes! Hope you all liked the Erin/Kelly moments and of course she has to get Matt in there b/c 'technically' they are besties! But how will it go with Erin and Kelly at her apartment and will Matt bring help? Or is darkness about to close in for good? have extended this little angsty adventure a bit more and hope that's okay but never fear…my silly muse will remedy it all for our favorite couple! So please do review with your thoughts on this little what-if mind bender before you go and thanks so much!


	4. A Dark Light at the end of the Rabbit Ho

**Title: Role Reversal  
Chapter 4 – A Dark Light at the end of the Rabbit Hole?**

* * *

 _"I want to help," Matt responded firmly as he glanced at Kelly. "Because I too believe that everyone can have a second chance."_

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Erin asked softly.

"I guess you have a good effect on me in more than one way," Matt replied as he headed for his truck.

"Good to hear," Erin said with a smile as she put the car into drive and headed for her apartment.

The ride back was one of tormented silence; even sitting this close to Kelly and for him not to know her was torment. Pure and utter hell.

She tried to engage him in conversation but his answers were clipped and it only added to her growing anxiety. They finally arrived at her apartment but that didn't make her feel any safer or less agitated.

"Hungry?" Erin looked over at Kelly and wondered as she stopped the car.

"Not really," Kelly said lied, leaning his head back on the headrest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Erin answered casually.

"Do you really know me? Or did someone pay you to get cozy to me before I'm dead?" He directed to her frankly.

"No one paid me," Erin stated flatly. "And I do know you but…but it will seem strange when I tell you and…and I just can't explain it…well not really…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not even sure I believe it myself."

And with those few words the conversation was put on pause as she got out of the car and quickly rushed around to Kelly's side and slowly helped him to the ground and then into her front entrance-way.

"Want some coffee?" She asked as they finally reached inside her apartment.

"Yeah…sounds good," Kelly offered with a frown. "This hangover is…" he said and then quickly stopped as he noticed the look on her face. "I suppose in this other universe I don't drink or take drugs?"

"Few drinks…no drugs," Erin said just staring at him, unable to move in any direction. The next few minutes ticked by in slowness as each just stood in the silence, staring at one another, as if seeing the other for the first time.

"What is it?" Kelly asked finally.

"Can I ask you something?" Erin started, gently taking him by the arm and leading him into the living room to sit down.

"Anything."

"When did you…I mean the drugs…did you…"

"When did I start using?" Kelly finished for her in a half whisper.

Erin simply nodded her head and bit back her tongue, preparing herself for a sad morbid tale and telling herself not to jump to anymore rash conclusions; fate was already winning two to one.

"When I was a kid. My father…he uh…" Kelly started and then quickly looked down, his hands starting to fidget with the edge of his torn and frayed jacket.

"He took them?" Erin gently goaded.

"No he…well sometimes but mostly he sold…sold them to kids and…and he…he gave them to me," Kelly admitted, looking at her with a sheepish look.

"What?" Erin asked in shock. "He gave them to you? Why?"

"He didn't want me. I was an only child and he…well he said my mother slept around and that I wasn't his and…and so he would show his dislike by…"

"By forcing you drugs?" Erin whispered in sorrow, her fists automatically balling and her stomach tight.

"Well at first I was forced and then…" Kelly sighed, looking away once more and letting his body sag a bit further. "Then I just needed them and…and I guess after that I…pathetic right?"

"Kelly he _forced_ you?" Erin repeated, her eyes immediately watering as she was forced to play out in her mind Kelly being held down by his father and injected with drugs against his will. "I can't…I just can't…believe it…" she whispered sadly, shaking her head no, trying to convince herself that the hell she was in wasn't real and the image of a torn man before her was just a figment of some sadistic nightmare. Sadly it was her reality, like it or not.

"You…can't believe this? Really? In your line of work? I'm sure you hear my kind of story all the time," Kelly offered with a deep frown. "Why did my story phase you?"

"Kelly I…"

"Right because you _know_ me," Kelly growled as he pushed himself to the edge of the couch and stood up. "But I'm not buying it."

"What?" Erin asked in shock.

"This…this whole help the druggie routine…I'm not high now? So what? Some kind of bet at the club? Yeah I know you work there. Seen you before and sure I thought you were hot and all that. But I also know your type," Kelly spat angrily as he tried to steady himself from an oncoming dizzy spell.

"What are you talking about? My type?"

"Yeah"

"What are you talking about?"

"How much did they pay you? The girls at the club? Oh he's kinda cute…take him home and see how good he is in bed! Then laugh about doing the junkie? And how pathetic or desperate I was to get laid!"

"That's not true!" Erin stated in her defense, immediately standing up to her feet to look at him square on. "I believe you about Rogers. I might be the only one and I thought I could help save your life. Thanks for the gratitude!"

"Save my life? Lady he probably followed you here! Your buddy Matt? Is probably already dead! I have known about Skyler and Rogers for a long time. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because no one has tried to help me! I can take care of myself!" Kelly declared angrily, his heart rate elevated and his breathing a bit more shallowed. The room started to spin a bit more and he knew if he didn't get out of there he'd pass out.

"Kelly you can't leave. I want to he…"

"Help me? Then give me money," he demanded holding out his hand.

Erin looked at the dirty trembling limb before her and blinked back some stray tears. "I will not help you give in to your addiction!"

"It was for a bus ticket so I can leave Chicago!" Kelly countered angrily before he turned to leave.

Sadly he turned to fast and felt the room start to really spin and knew he was in trouble. He turned back to Erin but upon doing so, felt his legs start to buckle and the room start to dim. He took one step back towards the couch but found himself falling and hitting the carpet a few feet from the edge.

"Kelly!" Erin gasped as she raced to his side.

She felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when she felt one. A few minutes later she sat beside his unconscious body on the couch, just looking at him. But she was up again once more, shed her jacket and quickly retrieved a damp cloth and a small bowl with some water in it and was back at his side. She started to gently rub the dirt from his face and soon enough traces of her old Kelly started to show through. This Kelly's face, however, was a little more haggard and worn looking, a few more wrinkles and faint scars were to be seen and a healthy amount of stubble still remained. But it was still _her Kelly_ , the man that could make her go weak in the knees with just a smile; the man that could turn her world upside down with just the wink of an eye and the man she knew inside she'd love forever.

"Why am I so afraid to tell you?" She mumbled, gently touching his cheek with her finger. She watched him a few more minutes before heading into the kitchen to fix him a sandwich and some coffee to drink. She sat down on one of the island chairs and just watched him sleep.

"Come back to me Kelly," Erin whispered into the stillness as she held onto her warm mug of coffee. "Please tell me I haven't lost you. Come back so I can tell you what I should have the first time we met…come bac," Erin leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few seconds, immediately playing in her mind the last words she spoke with her Kelly. They were heated and angry and basically she told him she didn't believe him and his word wasn't good enough for her.

"Kelly I'm so sorry I didn't listen," Erin said looking into the dark mirror of her coffee cup. "Why didn't I listen?"

"I tried to tell you," Kelly's faint voice called out to her from the couch, breaking her from her morbid fantasy and snapping her back to her harsh reality.

"What?"

"I tried to tell you about Rogers. All of you…the cops…precinct 21. No one listened," Kelly said trying to sit back up.

"Just rest," Erin told him, getting up and walking over to him. She gently sat down beside him and looked at him with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you listen to me? Is my word not good enough?" Kelly inquired in an anguished tone. "Not good enough for your partner?"

"It's complicated," Erin lied.

"Please tell me," Kelly begged in a pleading tone. "You say you care for me and want to help me and…"

"You're right…your word wasn't good enough…at first," Erin started. "But…but when you left in a huff I…well I started to reconsider and…and I just didn't get the chance to tell you that I really did want to believe you and that we should go and talk to…well our witness, even if he was a druggie," she finished, looking down; unable to meet his penetrating gaze. "I know none of this makes sense."

"I am trying to stop you know," Kelly confessed in torment.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Erin told him in haste. "I don't deserve that now."

"Well like you I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," Kelly countered with a smile, making her smile as well.

"It's just that…" Erin paused. "Can I ask you something else? If you hadn't…well I mean if your father hadn't…well what would you have done with your li…"

"My life instead of waste it on drugs?" Kelly prompted with a haunted expression, the dimly lit room playing with the dark shadows on his face.

"Yeah."

"Always wanted to be a Firefighter," Kelly said with a slight wince. "Or a ballplayer," he added, making her heart skip another painful beat. "Silly right?"

"Actually no…just right on point. Hungry?" Erin asked offering him the small plate of food.

Kelly eyed the plate hungrily but didn't want to give in too easily for fear the kind woman before him saw right through him. But in a matter of seconds he was grabbing the sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled in slight embarrassment.

"Don't be," Erin replied. "It honestly doesn't bother me."

"So what makes you think someone will believe me?" Kelly asked as he put the plate and reaching for the still steaming cup of coffee. He held it tightly in his dirty hands and then went to take a sip.

"Because if you…careful it's hot," Erin warmly warned as she noticed Kelly spit the coffee back into the cup.

"Yeah," Kelly frowned with a slight smile that looked more like a grimace. "Sorry," he mumbled softly, as he wiped the excess coffee off his mouth with his dirty sleeve.

"If I can get a signed confession and if you well…stay clean until…"

"Erin my word will never be good enough for any jury in this city. We both know that," Kelly argued in return. "No one will ever want to trust what I say is the truth."

"Look my friend Matt is going to…"

"Skyler will find a way to discredit them as well if he doesn't have them killed," Kelly retorted in protest as he took a gulp of the coffee. "I can handle this on my own."

"Why are you being so stubborn!" Erin snapped. "Don't you care about the lives of innocent people? Is all you care about yourself!" She said in haste. She didn't wait for an answer but instead pushed herself off the couch and stormed into the kitchen. She stood angrily in the corner, choking back tears that were threatening to spill if this situation wasn't remedied sooner. Finally after a few minutes she felt Kelly's warm hand on her shoulder and turned to face him with a down cast expression.

"Kelly I'm sorry," she stated in torment. "I had no right. I know you care; more than most people. It's this whole situation…this place…it's not right and I just can't make anyone else but me believe that." _How can I add that I...I just want you to hold me right now and tell me this horrific nightmare will soon end...that we can still be together without some madman hunting you and..._ her mind lamented as she longed for his strong arms to hold her close. But that wasn't to be...their moment would have to wait...but if it ever did come, she would more than cherish it, she would make sure he knew, in that moment, just how much he meant to her. Life was just too short to take that for granted now.

"You believe in me that much?" Kelly asked with a pained voice, forcing her to look up in anguish. Erin simply nodded her head but didn't utter a reply, wanting to see what he would confess, if anything. "If you believe in me then I can believe in me," Kelly nodded firmly. "I'll give you a confession," he told her, pulling out a piece of crumpled paper from his back pocket.

"You…had this…already signed?" Erin started in surprise.

"I hoped one day someone would believe me," Kelly shrugged. "But if they didn't and I was killed I would hope that it would be found on…well on me and then…they'd have to."

"Kelly I promise it won't come to that," Erin offered, her heart beating faster as he leaned in. "I give you my word, I will keep you safe."

"You believe I deserve a second chance?" Kelly whispered as he leaned in a few more inches closer.

Erin felt her heart start to beat a little more rapidly just from his nearness. She felt his fingers gently brush her skin and that area start to tingle more than the rest of her. _I have to focus_ , she said inside. _I have to find a way out of this mess_.

"Do you believe that…" Kelly tried again just as she opened her mouth to answer.

"I…" Erin started only to be interrupted by a surprising knock at the door.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked in haste. "Who is it?"

"Didn't think Matt would be back this soon…" she stated in dread as neared the door and felt a sense of impending doom that started to fold in around her – again. _Was this really how it would all end?_

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…who's at the door! Yikes! Oh our poor couple! They need a happy ending and soon hmm will they get it? This crazy little adventure is nearing it's conclusion so please do review before you go (at least I hope we could entertain you for a bit!) and thanks so much!


	5. Never Stop Believing

**Title: Role Reversal  
Chapter 5 – Never Stop Believing**

* * *

"What on earth?" Erin pulled away from Kelly and went rushing to the door and pulled it open. "Matt…what? Why are you back…so soon?"

"What's going on?" Kelly asked in wonder as he hurried toward the door.

"Never got there…called Gabby…she said someone was watching…the house…" he started with slight gasps for air. "Couldn't risk it…so came back. Ran…up the stairs…"

"Just breathe okay Matt? Relax…you have time to…"

"No…no time…Skyler…he's…behind me…followed…" he said finally taking a deep breath and standing up straight.

"We have to get out of here," Erin stated in a panic. "Once the three of us get someplace safe…I'll…I don't know who I'll call but I'll try. But we need to leave. Now!"

"Right!"

But just as they were about head into the hallway, the elevator dings and their attention is immediately diverted and they duck back inside the apartment.

"I know you're in there Severide!" Skyler's angry voice boomed loudly, slowly filtering in through the door that Matt had just slammed shut.

"Quick out the fire escape!" Erin directed.

"No wait!" Kelly shouted only to watch in vain as Matt rushed for the window that would lead them onto the fire escape. But as soon as he opened it, he was met in the face with a blinding beam of light as Skyler's partner Rogers shone the bright spotlight into the now open window.

"Drop your weapon!" The other officer shouted.

"I don't have a gun!" Matt shouted back. All he had in his right hand was his silver cell phone that as he turned to head back to Kelly and Erin let a small glint of light off, tricking the other officer into thinking he had a gun.

"I think that…" was all Matt managed as a shot sounded out and Matt found himself gasping for air as he was propelled backward to the ground.

"NO!" Both Kelly and Erin shouted at once as they watched their dying friend now calling to them for help.

"Matt!" Erin gasped as she rushed his side and pulling him by the out of the view of the open window that was blocked by the body of Nolan Skyler's crooked partner. "Kelly, call an ambulance!"

Kelly rushed for the phone only to be met with a spray of automatic bullets, piercing anything they could find. Kelly quickly ducked behind a now bullet riddled counter and tried to shield himself from Skyler's attack.

"Matt, just hold on," Erin begged, her tears now starting to come as she held her friends dying body in her hands.

"Erin…I believe Kelly," Matt whispered in torment. "I…I do."

"Matt…shhh don't talk. I'll call Gabby and…she'll save you…please just hold on," Erin moaned. "Kelly!"

"The phone's dead," Kelly said flatly.

"No one coming to your help now druggie!" Skyler's angry voice yelled into the stale hallway air. "Besides I'm just a cop doing my job," he mocked as he shot an angry glace to a neighbour that had ducked out and then back into his apartment. "Like anyone is going to care about you or what you _think_ you saw!"

"I…care," were the last words Matt Casey offered before he took his last breath.

"Matt?" Erin asked in fear. But as she tried to shake her friend to life once more she quickly realized that it was no use, Matt Casey was dead. "Matt? Wake up…please God don't let him die. Matt!" Erin shouted in vain. "I'll kill you Skyler!"

"Come and face me Detective Lindsay!" Skyler called back with a snicker. "Halstead will be here soon. Who's side do you think he's gonna take? Trust me if I don't do it, he'll take care of Severide for me. Now what's it gonna be?"

"Erin no…don't listen to him. Don't go out there," Kelly said in a panic, his face as tense as his body.

Erin eyed Skyler but was also mindful of the other man waiting out by the fire escape; they were indeed trapped. "I'll take the man by the window. I have a clear shot from here," she whispered to him. "Stay put."

"Erin, please don't do this," Kelly begged sadly, his eyes mirroring the fear she held in hers. "He'll kill you."

"Not if I get him first," she said moving from her place by Matt's side and slowly crawling toward the counter edge.

"I'll draw his attention," Kelly said quickly standing up and heading for the other side of the living room.

"Kelly!" Erin yelled as she watched in horror as bullets started to dance around him, breaking and smashing whatever they hit. She watched his body slam into one of the tables and knew immediately that something was wrong. But she also knew she didn't have time to waste. He was still moving and right now that's all that mattered. She pressed herself against one of the back walls of the hallway and watched as the second man started to slowly come towards her.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Erin eyed Rogers before her and got ready to aim.

Skyler didn't waste any more time and decided to charge the house.

Kelly eyed a large kitchen knife lying in a wood block and decided to make a move for it.

 _Then all hell broke loose._

Erin watched Rogers come closer, stood up and fired. Rogers fired back at the same time. Erin felt the bullet whiz past her left shoulder, cutting open a strip of flesh before it buried itself into the drywall behind her. But her bullet had met its mark and embedded itself into the heart cavity of her target and he instantly fell to the ground, gasping for air as his heart began to immediately slow. Then he was dead.

Skyler reached the front door as Kelly readied the knife in his hands. Kelly flung the knife, catching Skyler in the side. Skyler cried out in agony as he felt the knife tear a strip of his chest cavity wide open, spilling his precious life blood.

But Skyler managed to get his shot off and Erin watched in horror as Kelly's body slammed into the wall a few feet away from her as the bullet lodged itself into the soft folds of the tissue on his left side, dangerously close to his heart – his life force.

"Kelly!" Erin shouted, firing off a few shots at Skyler as she rushed towards him.

"Erin…" Kelly gasped as he staggered to his knees.

Erin managed to catch him in her grasp to keep him from falling to the floor. "Can you head for the window? It's clear."

"Yeah…go…" Kelly wheezed as he felt the burning pain from the bullet start to worsen. "Have…to…hurry…" he gasped as they started to move. Kelly's hand, still clutching his confession in it, tried to apply pressure to the wound as he let Erin help him to the fire escape, and hopefully to safety.

"I'll kill you both!" Skyler shouted in anger.

"We…have to…hurry…" Erin panted as they finally reached the landing. She fired off a few more shots in Skyler's direction and then proceeded to push Kelly onto the back steps. Being only about a story from the top of the apartment building both wasted no time in pushing aside their pain and heading up the stairs, toward the roof. But just as they reached the top, Kelly miscalculated the first step and found himself falling forward onto the damp ground, taking Erin with him.

Erin cursed angrily as she tumbled to the ground after Kelly, but quickly untangled herself and was on her knees by the time Skyler managed to get himself to the top of the outside stairwell.

He fired off a shot that whizzed past them, missing Kelly's leg by a few feet. Erin urged Kelly to get up faster and soon had his arm draped around her shoulder once more and was heading for the other side of the roof where there was a service elevator they could use to get to the ground. Sadly it was a short lived attempt.

"Severide!" Skyler shouted as he cocked his gun and prepared to fire. "You die now!"

"I'm innocent!" Kelly shouted back.

"I don't care!" Skyler retorted, his finger easing back on the trigger.

The silence that followed was deafening and the screams that accompanied the shots were piercing, bone shattering, death dealing.

Erin heard the gun cock and tried to push Kelly out of the way, wanting to save his life at any cost. Kelly however had the same thing in mind and, despite the agony his body was now in, turned on his heel to take the bullet for Erin.

Skyler fired.

Erin fired.

 _Silence._

"Nooooooooo…" Skyler yelled in vain as his body started to fall to the ground in slow motion, Erin's bullet lodging itself into his heart, killing him in a matter of seconds. His body slammed onto the ground, causing the pieces of stone and dirty debris to scatter around him. He was dead.

But fate wouldn't be kind this time.

"Kelly!" Erin shouted in vain as she watched Kelly's body absorb the bullet that had been engraved with her name on it. It embedded itself into his chest, taking him immediately to his knees in a fury of tormented anguish.

Erin instantly fell to her knees as Kelly's body fell to the ground, his hand only now letting go of his signed confession, his last words, his epitaph.

"Kelly…oh god Kelly…" Erin cried as she held Kelly's dying body in her arms, a piece of crushed paper now stained red at her feet. "Kelly!" Erin yelled into his lifeless expression, her hands red from trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his battered body. "What what have I done…Kelly!"

Suddenly his eye lids slowly fluttered open and he looked up at her with a haunted look. "Erin…" he whispered in a soft hoarse tone. "I…"

"Kelly…shhhh…don't talk," Erin cried, her tears falling onto his bloodstained face and causing grisly trails to appear. "You have to hang on okay…you…you can't leave me…Kelly I…I believe…oh god Kelly I do…" Erin said trying to shake him to keep him awake. "Kelly…please…" she cried.

"Don't cry," he whispered as he tried to lift his arm to touch her face one last time.

"Kelly you have to hang on," Erin begged in agony. "Kelly…"

"Erin…I…I lo…" he said with one last breath and then…

"NO!" Erin yelled into the cold dark night, drops of rain still blanketing her and the precious life form she held in her arms. "Kelly you can't leave me! I believe…I do…I…" Erin yelled in agony. "How could I have been so blind…why didn't I…Kelly…NO!" Erin yelled once more… "I love you," she whispered in miserable torment

Suddenly a light shone on her and she froze in place, Kelly's lifeless body still in her arms _. "Erin…"_ a voice called to her as a figure approached. _"Erin…."_ Erin heard her name but kept her watery eyes fixed firmly on Kelly's dead body.

 _"Erin…"_

"No…" she whispered in vain "I….believe…I do…Kelly…please come back to me…Kelly…I believe…"

 _"Erin…Erin!"_

"What!" Erin shouted in terror, her eyes flying open, finally realizing where she was for the first time. "Kelly? Kelly!" She asked in shock as she sat up in her bed, her eyes immediately flying to every corner of the room to verify that she was indeed safe at home and not still locked into her nightmarish ordeal. Finally she turned to see Kelly sitting beside her, clean shaven, no bruises and smiling that trademark smile that usually made her go weak in the knees. But he was very much alive.

"What…happened?" Erin queried in a trembling voice. "Where am I?"

"At home…in your bed," Kelly answered. "Are you okay?"

"I…you…" she said reaching out a hand to touch him, feel him, make sure that this wasn't the dream. "You're dead…I…I saw you…" she whispered in torment.

"What? Erin you called me…don't you remember? On the phone? A few hours ago?" Kelly asked with a frown as he brought a cool cloth to her forehead.

"I…no I…Kelly I…why are you here?" She asked firmly.

"Well after we argued I figured you'd feel bad and want to apologize," Kelly teased lightly, not wanting to provoke a fight. "So when I saw your number on the call display and then I heard you say my name but the line went dead I…well I was worried. I think it was the storm but I wanted to be sure," he continued softly, looking down at one of his hands as it toyed with the edge of the bed sheet. "Then I came here and found you passed out on the floor. Nice bump by the way," he gestured to the small purplish dot on her right temple. "So I put you back into bed and have been here for the past few hours."

"Oh," she gingerly touching her wound. "Y-you still wanted to help me? You were worried about me?" Erin wondered in surprise. "But I…Kelly I was so rude and…"

"Erin we are allowed to argue about professional things you know," he replied looking back up at her with a slight smile. "We can't agree on everything. I'll admit I was a bit taken back by you're not wanting to listen but…"

"I'm so sorry," Erin said in a shamed tone. "I was so wrong and…and I did want to say sorry," she humbly admitted. "That is why I called."

"Good to know," Kelly answered quickly. "I know that was hard for you to say."

"I can admit when I'm wrong," Erin retorted dryly. "Just doesn't happen very often," she said making them both lightly laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kelly admitted softly as he put the cloth back into its small bowl and pushed himself away from the bed.

"It was so real," Erin whispered as she leaned her head back on the bed frame. "So real."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I," she starts and then stops. "Trust me it was nothing."

"Okay then, I think you need some _real_ sleep," Kelly told her, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" Erin demanded, almost too quickly.

"Back home," Kelly lied. "It is only 3am," he smiled. "Still lots of dreaming left for you."

"I…I _was_ dreaming," Erin stammered looking at him with a blank stare. "It was…it was so real," she admitted with a frown. "Matt was dead and Jason was in it…I didn't know him _even_ in my dream world. I guess he wasn't real because I don't really know him…at least not really," she smiled slightly. "I…are you really going home?"

"No," Kelly said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Jason escaped from Skyler tonight and…"

"There was…Skyler and…Skyler!" She said looking up at him with a startled expression. "We have to find Jason."

"Jason Street?" Kelly asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Skyler…my dream he was…Kelly we have to help Jason…" Erin stammered.

"But why Erin? He's a junkie remember? You don't believe his…"

"I do," she countered, pushing herself out the other side of the bed. "I do believe Kelly," she reconfirmed, rushing for her closet. "We have to find him before…"

"Before Skyler has him killed?" Kelly finished as he walked up to her.

"You said Skyler is bad right?" Erin retorted pointedly.

"I did," Kelly agreed as he watched her start to unbutton her pajama top. "And I…"

Erin realized that Kelly was now staring at her and finally realized why. "I…" she said quickly turning around.

"Right sorry," he smirked as he turned around and allowed her to pull on another sweater and zip up her jeans.

"Why are you going after Jason alone?"

"Well I don't really wanna wake the rest of the team up at this hour on a hunch. 'sides who else wanted to believe me about Street," Kelly confessed in a small voice.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Why now?"

"Sudden change of heart," she admitted softly.

"Then help me," he said taking her hand. "Please? Help me find him," he slightly begged. "Before it's too late."

"Do you know where Jason might be?"

"Just follow me," Kelly smiled, feeling relief between them for the first time in hours.

"Okay but this time…I am going to make a call to a team I know I can trust," she commented as he looked at her sideways. "Kelly I _really_ am sorry," Erin said touching his arm, halting him from escaping out her bedroom door. "Even as a professional I am sorry. What I said was uncalled for and…and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. What you say and think do mean a lot to me."

"Nothing to forgive," Kelly smiled. "But nice to hear."

"You're welcome," Erin smiled back, standing inches from his warm body, feeling the heat on hers. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like a small eternity; just reveling in the amazing feeling their connection was creating in her soul.

"I guess we should go," Kelly whispered, so tempted to lean in for a kiss. But his brain quickly reminded him that he still had a job to do and time was of the essence.

"How did you get in by the way?" Erin asked with a frown.

"Picked the lock," he smirked. "Skills of a mis-spent youth."

"Right," Erin just shook her head as she locked her apartment door and headed for the elevator with Kelly at her side. They reach the car; silence allowed to develop.

"How come the sudden change of heart?" Kelly finally broke the silence. "I mean earlier you were so…well so adamant that Jason was lying."

"I was shown the light," Erin recalled with a deep sigh. "In more ways than one. Not a good light either," she added as she remembered her confession as Kelly lay dying in her arms. "It was so real," she finished with a soft whisper touching her cheek. "So very real."

"Was I in it?" Kelly asked as a slight smile played across his handsome face in the dark.

"You were…well _a little_ ," Erin lied. "Did I call your name?"

" _A little_ ," he smiled. "Why was that?"

"I…well I wanted to call before and…so um where are we going?" Erin finished awkwardly, trying desperately to change the topic.

"522 Crescent Road," Kelly replied. "So was I in your dream more than a little?"

"522 Crescent Road?" Erin practically shouted. "That's not…"

"What?" Kelly asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Kelly that's not possible," Erin stammered; that being the same house number in her dream.

"Why not?" Kelly inquired with a frown.

"It's…" _yeah right like he'll believe me that the address was the same in my dream!_ Erin mused herself before she continued. "Oh never mind. "Why do you believe Jason so much? You were never in his situ…well like him…I mean a…"

"Junkie?" Kelly finished for her.

"Right."

"Because I believe that everyone deserves at least once chance," Kelly answered her in a soft tone. "I guess growing up and seeing some of the guys I hung around with and what became of them. Some of them changed and that always gave me hope."

"You're a better person than I am," she said sadly. "I can't believe I almost let you…"

"What?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Let you go into work the next morning and…well us still mad at each other," Erin lied in haste.

"Yeah that would have put a damper on my asking you again out plans," Kelly stated, looking at her quickly and then looking away.

"I…what did you say?" She asked, trying to downplay her obviously growing smile.

"I said…we're getting close," Kelly said turning down an abandoned street, towards the man that could put another away for life.

Erin just smiled back in return. She stared at Kelly for a few more minutes before pulling her eyes back to the window and staring into the blackness of night _. I almost lost you Kelly_ , Erin moaned inside. _How could I have been so stupid!_

"Do you believe in fate?" Kelly finally mentioned.

"I believe in happy endings because we don't get enough," she told him in truth, as their truck came to a halt outside the house she had already been in; the house in her dream where she had first found Kelly. "But…I believe in making my own destiny."

"Good to know," he replied with a small smile. "Well then let's go," Kelly mentioned getting out of the truck.

Erin quickly followed after him, catching up in a few seconds. "Careful of the first step…it's a little rotten."

"I…how did you know that?" Kelly asked with a frown as he walked around the step that would have given way if he put his weight on it.

"Trust me," Erin retorted with a sardonic smile.

"You have to tell me what you dreamed," Kelly said with a smile. "I mean _all_ the details."

Erin followed him inside and after a few minutes of prowling around in the dark finally found the man they had come to see. Erin watched Kelly go up to Jason Street, who was huddled against the wall like Kelly had been in her dream and try to reason with him that he was safe and needed to testify after all.

"You believe me now?" Jason demanded of Erin in an angry tone a few minutes later.

"I do," Erin confessed softly as she pulled her phone to text her partner.

"Why? You didn't before. You turned me over to…"

"Because I was wrong and I'm sorry," Erin admitted in haste in a soft tone, making Street's face soften immediately. She edged her way over to them and bent down beside Kelly. "Because I do believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Will you give me one now?"

"I…" Jason started.

"Please?" Erin begged in remorse.

"I know what I saw," he said pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Confession in case your body was found?" Erin asked simply.

"Here," Jason nodded, handing it to her. "I know what I saw…I know who Rogers is and that Skyler is on the take. I saw Rogers kill the cop and Skyler kill the woman. I know it and I will testify to that."

"Can you stay clean until you testify?"

"I give you my word," Jason told her.

"We believe you," Kelly said firmly.

"But a jury won't," came Nolan Skyler's taunting voice behind them. Both Kelly and Erin turned to see Skyler standing over them, his partner beside him, their guns drawn. "Thanks Severide," Skyler smiled. "Following you was easy. Course waiting outside her apartment was a pain in the ass. But now that pain was worth it because you three are going to go away – for good."

"You'll never get away with this Skyler," Erin warned. "I called Voight on the way here and…" Erin tried to stall.

"Right? I can discredit him in a second. And what do we have here? A loser investigator and some hotshot fireman and a druggie. Like they'll believe your word over mine. I'm about to be promoted to Chief – remember?" Skyler taunted. "Even if I hadn't got Rogers to kill that undercover cop, I requested doing you for free."

"And Rex?" Erin asked in veiled sarcasm.

"A convenient fall-guy," Skyler snided back.

"And Sandy?" Erin pressed again. "Why…why did you kill her! She was innocent!" Erin seethed.

"A favor," he grinned. "You would have been fun too," he winks as Erin's jaw gritted in anger.

"How much Skyler?" Kelly questioned. "How much did you and Rogers get paid to kill those men? Undercover cops just doing their job? How much to sell out your own kind!"

"A lot more than it was worth really," Skyler smirked. "Life is cheap you know."

"Only yours is," Erin retorted, her anger getting the best of her as Skyler wagged his brows.

"Why not put down that thing and fight me like a man. If you claim you are one," Kelly said firmly.

"Severide I'll be a pleasure to kill you first and then your girlfriend and then your druggie snitch!" Skyler threatened raising his arm, cocking the trigger in the process.

"You kill us and…" Erin started as Skyler's partner did the same.

"And what?" Skyler mocked. "There is no one here to help you now."

"Care to rephrase that?" Voight's voice was heard as he stepped out of the shadows, Olinsky and Antonio beside him and Halstead and Atwater behind Skyler. "Kelly had a hunch even before you called," Voight said walking up to Skyler and staring at him. "All we had to do was wait. Waiting was a pain in the ass. But now that pain was worth it because you and Rogers are going away – for good," Voight smirked as he quoted Skyler's earlier words.

"Thanks for the confession," Antonio said snatching the gun from Skyler's hand. "But we really didn't need it."

"You think they'll believe him!" Skyler taunted.

"They'll believe the evidence," Voight said firmly as he stood up to face Skyler one on one. "And we have more than enough of that now. Thanks for the DNA," Voight added as he watched Skyler's gun being put into an evidence bag.

"You're under arrest," Antonio said to Skyler as he allowed Jay to do the final honors. "I think you know the rest."

"One day Severide and you'll pay for today!" Skyler threatened Kelly under his breath, making Erin look up in dread. "One day I'll get out and you will be sorry."

"Get this scum outta here," Voight ordered as he gestured to his team. "And you…" he said looking at Jason. "Want to spend the night in a place with some real comforts of home?"

"Really?" Jason asked happily.

"Really," Voight said with a wry smile. He helped Street stand up while Kelly turned his attention to Erin and helped her stand up as well. "Good work," Voight said to Kelly and Erin.

"No thank you," Erin said softly. "For believing in the truth."

"Always do," Voight said turning to leave. "Oh by the way Matt says you own him Kelly."

"Right," Kelly smiled.

"Owe him for what?" Erin asked Kelly as they slowly headed outside into the cold night air once again.

"He helped me find Jason. Worked all night to find the list. Well…him and Mouse."

"He did?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah I told him how angry I was and couldn't let it go and he just called Mouse and tried to make it work. Course…Gabby did call Antonio at the same time," Kelly smiled.

"Even in dream world he's always helping us," Erin stated as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as the cop cars disappeared one by one. Finally it was just them standing side by side, their warm breath making misty patterns in the cold night air.

"Well he was right," Erin mumbled.

"What? About Skyler?"

"No about turning out like you," Erin said looking at him with a warm expression. "Given another life he became you," she half whispered. "But I guess given the wrong choices we all could change and…and that would be bad," she said with a frown, her gaze turning back to the fading red and blue flashing lights as the darkness started to envelop them.

"All of us? Who else changed?" Kelly asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Erin replied, stifling a yawn as she started to walk away.

"Erin?" Kelly asked turning to her, making her stop and look at him.

"Yes?" She asked with a wondering stare.

"Did I die in your dream?"

"Did I…did I talk that much in my sleep?" Erin wondered in surprise.

Kelly tried to keep a straight face as he turned to the car.

"Don't you walk away from me Kelly Severide!" Erin demanded as she rushed after him. "What did I say?"

"What?" Kelly asked in fake innocence.

"Don't play coy with me," Erin warned with a smile. "What did you hear me say?"

"Something about Matt and an ambulance," Kelly admitted in a soft tone as he opened his side of the truck.

"That's it?" Erin half begged, the suspense killing her to know if Kelly her heard confession of love.

"Well I heard you say don't die Kelly," Kelly said warmly. "Did I die?"

"Yes," Erin finally admitted. "I won't tell you how."

"Don't want to know how," Kelly frowned.

"Did you hear anything else?" Erin continued to pry.

"Well that and…"

"And what!" Erin groaned, making Kelly face her with a broad smile.

"Just this," he said suddenly.

And before Erin could react Kelly pulled her into his arms and gently brought her lips to his and started to lightly taste them.

Erin felt her heart start to race faster and her body temperature start to rise. She felt Kelly's strong arms capturing her tightly against his chest and felt herself giving in more and more to his kiss that lasted a few heated seconds before he pulled away and just gazed at her with a smile as flushed as her own.

"You were saying?" Kelly lightly teased.

"I was?" Erin whispered.

"I just have one question," Kelly said leaning in close once more. "Why did it take you so long to admit it?"

"Admit what?" Erin asked in wonder, her lips inches from him, his breath hot on her face.

"That you loved me?" Kelly inquired, forcing Erin to just stand in shock as she realized he had heard more of the dream than he had admitted before he leaned in and silenced her with another heated kiss as the two of them stood in the cool night air locked in each other's arms while the rest of the world carried on around them.

All was back to normal and all as right in their worlds.

For now…

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well we have reached the ending and hope you liked it. Couldn't let them dwell in misery too much longer! And it wasn't really an overly fluffy story but always like our couple to have some happy moments!. So please leave a final review before you go and thank you so much again for your time to read and especially to review; your comments do more good than you can ever imagine and let me know if you'd like to see this baddie pop up again in a future adventure or you want another #Lindseride adventure!


End file.
